


Insecurities

by awhitehead17



Series: Road Trip AU [6]
Category: Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Background Cassie/Bart, Blushing, Body Insecurities, Comfort, Embarrassment, Fluff, Friendship, Humour, Kon being romantic, M/M, Scars, Tim being an oblivious idiot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby photos, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: The four of them enjoy their time at the farm with well baked food, perfect weather and laughable photos. As this was happening, Tim and Kon take the next big step in their relationship.





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is certainly long over due! Sorry it's taken so long for me to get this next installment up, the last one was pretty dark and angsty so to make up for it have a nice light-hearted story with a shit load of fluff and humour in it.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Tim wakes up to an arm over his waist, steady breathing against his neck and something warm but solid behind him. As he blinks his eyes open, groaning slightly at the sunlight enveloping the room, all of his senses come back to him.

He was at Kent Farm in Smallville, the place where Conner grew up. He was currently in Kon’s room, with said man sleeping directly behind him. Smiling softly, he grabs the hand around his waist and squeezes it. He felt contented, safe and secure.

There was just something about being at the farm that made him feel relaxed and at ease. Tim couldn’t really describe it if someone asked, but it feels like he’s known this place all of his life rather than the 6 six days he actually does. Mr and Mrs Kent were wonderful, the weather was surprisingly brilliant, Kon was happy seeing his family again and the others were also relaxed being here.

Feeling no rush in getting up, Tim’s more than ready to fall back to sleep but that’s when the arm around him tightens and a rough, raspy voice speaks from behind him. “Morning.”

Closing his eyes he leans back into Kon, “Morning.”

“How are you feeling?”

Tim’s smile falters at that question. It’s been the same routine every time they’ve woken up since being on the farm, all since Tim’s episode. Kon would ask him how he’s feeling, if he’s okay or how did he sleep. Tim appreciates the concern. He knows that he can open up to Kon about anything and the other man will do his best to support Tim in the way he needs.

The first couple of mornings and days at the farm were rough as Tim was still recovering from the episode, often spacing out, having nightmares or panic attacks, but after a couple of days he was more or less back to normal. That didn’t matter though, Kon still checked up on him no matter what.

Tim nods, squeezing Kon’s arm again, “I’m good, slept right through which is nice.”

Kon makes an approving sound. “That’s good to hear.”

It goes silent between them for a moment as they lie there together, enjoying each other’s company. Tim continued to feel so relaxed and at ease that he almost drifted off to sleep again when Kon shifts behind him.

His arm and the warmth from his body all disappears as he climbs out of bed. Tim makes a pitiful sound and buries himself within the bed covers, trying to get some of that warmth back. He hears Kon laugh and in response Tim shows him his middle finger.

Tim watches from the bed as Kon moves around the room, collecting together his clothes and doing some light stretches. When he’s ready to leave the room he kneels on the bed before Tim and leans in close, “I gotta go do the chores and then have a shower alright, go down to breakfast when you’re ready.”

Tim nods and smiles at his boyfriend before tilting his face up in the silent ask of a kiss. Kon complies easily and bends down the rest of the way until their lips are pressed together. It’s short and sweet but it’s enough to make Tim want more.

Kon pulls away grinning before he’s climbing off the bed and heading out. Mrs Kent made it very clear that Kon was to help out around the farm since he was back. Kon didn’t complain, he laughed and readily agreed to it, even mentioning that he kind of missed it. Throughout the week they had been staying there, him, Bart and Cassie have also pulled their weight and helped out where they could.

Tim had to admit that farm life wasn’t what he expected, the smell wasn’t brilliant but seeing all the animals made up for it. He made sure to get plenty of pictures of them all and send them off to his family, the comments he got from Damian made him cackle like an evil witch, his brother was jealous and it was great.

After 10 minutes of debating whether he should or shouldn’t get out of bed Tim finally decides to get out of the bed, the overall deciding factor being that he wanted coffee. He gets up collects his clothes for that day and heads for the shower.

As he’s stripping he catches himself in the mirror and freezes. For the first time in a long time he studies himself. He looks over the scars that cover his body (mainly his back) he looks at his pale skin, his small muscular build. For a moment he wonders what Kon sees in him, he wasn’t that attractive. Longish black hair that drops just over his stormy blue eyes, thin pale lips, his slightly pointed nose and chin.

His body was just as ugly as his past. He’s opened up to Conner about his past but could he do the same with his body? Except for the first time, Tim had made sure he’s always seen with a t-shirt on, mostly out of fear for what his boyfriend will act like when he sees Tim’s scarred body.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he finishes stripping an steps into the shower, trying his best to get rid of any of those thoughts.

Once he’s done, he puts on clean clothes and heads down to the kitchen and was surprised to see Cassie and Bart already there with Mrs Kent at the stove. “Morning.” He greets them with a small smile. They all greet him back with smiles.

He walks up next to Mrs Kent, watching as she fries some bacon and eggs. “Is there anything I can do to help?” The least he can do is offer to help out whenever he can, the Kent’s hospitality is greatly appreciated so he wants to offer something in return (and also Alfred would have his head if he didn’t use his manners).

Ma glances at him and smiles, “Don’t worry about it dear, I’ve got it all covered. It’ll be ready soon, just help yourself to a drink.”

He nods and turns to the coffee pot to his right and pours himself a drink. Once he has a hot mug of coffee in his hands he goes and sits with the others.

“We were just wondering,” Cassie starts, looking at him, “what to do for our last day here? Got any ideas?”

Tim takes a sip of his drink, he sets it down before answering. “I’m not too fussed, though I think Conner wanted to spend some time with Mr and Mrs Kent today for a few hours. We also need to make sure we’ve got everything ready for tomorrow.”

From the stove Mrs Kent speaks up, “The weather appears to be lovely today, why don’t you all go down by the lake for a few hours, you could even take a picnic!”

They all share a look before shrugging, “That sounds nice, it’ll be something different to do.”

“You know, when he was younger, Conner was always wondering off down to the lake. The boy just couldn’t stay still, he always had to be doing something and he loved the outdoors.”

Tim smiles at hearing that. Since coming to the farm he’s learned a lot about Conner's past and what he was like as a growing child. It was as sweet as it was entertaining. He loved the way Kon blushed when Mrs Kent started talking about him as a baby or telling embarrassing stories.

“Speaking of which, how long is that boy going to be? Breakfast is done and if he doesn’t come in soon it’s going to go cold!” Tim raises an amused eyebrow as he watches the elderly woman place a hand on her cocked hip as she looks out the window for her grandson. “All he had to do was bring in some eggs and put out fresh hay for the girls. Pa did the rest before he left to go into town earlier.”

The three of them all share a snicker as she tuts at Kon’s unusual tardiness. He’s going to get an ear full when he comes in.

“Anyhow, help yourself dears, there’s plenty. If you would like any more just let me know.”

The three of them all watched wide eyed as she brings over half a dozen of plates all filled with a variety of food. Bacon, eggs, sausages, bread rolls, pancakes and fruit. They really should be used to how much food Mrs Kent cooks, but for some reason it’s still mind blowing every single time.

Thanking her they all dive in, Cassie goes straight for the pancakes and bacon, Bart goes for everything and Tim takes a nice handful of fruit.

They’re about halfway through eating when Conner finally wonders in. Mrs Kent was on his case in an instant.

“Young man where have you been! Your breakfast is growing cold, how long does it take to do a few chores!” Her tone was light, so it wasn’t a real scolding but it made Kon stutter and blush none the less.

After a moment he was smiling sheepishly and shrugged. “Sorry Ma, just got a little distracted, held up doing something else.”

What that something else was, Kon didn’t elaborate. Tim had picked something up in his tone of voice to say that he was lying about that. He doesn’t call Kon out on it though, he just sends his partner a smile and continues to eat and drink his breakfast.

“Looks great Ma!” Kon grins taking his seat at the table. He reaches for what’s left of the bacon, eggs and bread.

To no one’s surprise, Kon ends up finishing his breakfast the same time as everyone else, claiming that he was starving. Once everyone had finished they send Mrs Kent out of the kitchen so she could relax and start to clear the dishes.

“So what’s the plan for today?” Kon asks from his place as at the sink. He was busily scrubbing some fat off a frying pan.

“Ma suggested that we head down to the lake with a picnic later on as it’s going to be nice.” Bart tells him putting away a couple plates.

“We also need to make sure everything is right for tomorrow,” Tim adds.

Cassie also speaks up, “Tim said that you wanted to spend some time with your grandparents?”

Kon hums thoughtfully, “I would like too, if that’s alright with you guys. Perhaps I could join you a little later down at the lake?”

“Sounds good.”

After lunch Tim, Cassie and Bart all head down to the lake. Cassie was carrying a full picnic basket, Tim had multiple towels in his hands and Bart had a cooler filled with a variety of drinks. Ma had spent the time gathering food items and even baking them stuff so they could have it for a picnic at the lake.

That woman was legend.

They make their way down to the lake and stop when they see it. The sun was sparkling off the water, there was a small dock leading out into the lake with a small boat attached to the side, there were a few trees around, one of which had a lengthy bit of rope hanging from it.

It was beautiful. This reminds Tim of when they stopped by that waterfall, when they went down to the pool of it and had a barbeque. Only this time, this one just seems a lot more… peaceful. It was more private, felt familiar and Tim felt content to be where he was.

Tim’s brought out of his thought when Bart suddenly exclaims, “The rope swings still up! Awesome!” He turns around facing them then, “Hey Cass, let me show you some of my sick moves.” That was said with a suggestive wiggle of the eyebrows and a smirk.

“As if you have any moves to begin with Bart.” Cassie rolls her eyes but there was an amused and fond smile across her face.

Tim laughs out loud when Bart accepts her challenge and runs off towards the dock. Hearing him, she turns around and gives him a look. “Don’t think you’re getting out of this one either Tim! If I have to put up with it then you do to!”

Still smiling, Tim puts his hands up in a placating gesture but doesn’t comment. Not really taking that as an answer Cassie rolls her eyes once again and grabs his arms to force him into moving.

“Come on! Before the puppy starts sulking!”

“Hey! I heard that!” Bart’s cry could be heard from over by the rope swing. Together he and Cass share a look and a laugh.

Tim allows himself to be dragged to the dock, forced to put the stuff down and then over to the rope swing hanging off a tree overlooking the lake. As they stand around, Bart tells them the story of the summer when he and Kon originally put the rope swing up to begin with.

They spend a good hour swinging and jumping into the lake, getting into mini competitions like who lands the furthest and who does the best flip. It’s a lot of fun and Tim feels his cheeks hurting from smiling and laughing so much, though after a while he tells the others that he’s taking a break and goes and sits on the dock with his feet hanging over the edge into the water.

He watches with amusement as Cassie and Bart continue the competition, Cassie often cheating by distracting Bart with a kiss then taking the lead. After a while he looks away to allow them some sort of privacy.

It’s a little later on that he feels a presence come by him and that’s when Cassie appears, by that point he was almost dry by the sun. His hair was a poufy mess and his clothes where slightly damp from where he had worn them when jumping into the lake. He sends her a smile as she sits down next to him.

He glances over to find Bart still jumping and flipping off the rope swing, he lets out a small laugh, “Never stops does he?”

Cassie follows his eye line and smiles, “Nope. He’s got more energy than the Duracell Bunny, I have no idea where he gets it from.”

They fall silent until Cassie bumps her shoulder with his, “So how are you? How you feeling?”

Tim looks away from her and out to the glistening water of the lake. He takes a deep breath and lets it out, letting his shoulders slump with the motion. “Better,” he answers honestly, “It’s definitely not as bad as before and I slept through the whole night. I’ll be alright Cass.”

While Kon asks him each morning and night if he’s alright, Cassie and Bart ask randomly once throughout the day. It’s enough to be checking in on him but not enough to make it feel like they’re pestering him. It’s appreciated that they care.

Next to him Cassie nods, “That’s good, I’m glad.” There’s a pause before she’s talking again. “And I know we tell you this a lot but if you want to ever talk about anything, we’re here to listen alright. If you need advice we’ll try to help where we can.”

Tim glances at her to see an earnest facial expression on her face, he reaches over and gently grasps her hand and squeezes it. “I know, thank you…”

She doesn’t say anything but instead smiles and squeezes his hand back.

They fall silent yet again, the only sound between them is Bart’s occasional splashing. It’s after a few splashes that Cassie lets out a laugh with the shake of her head, “He’s an idiot.”

Tim looks over at Bart just in time to see him do a painful sounding and looking belly flop into the water. He winces before smiling as Bart jumps out the water shouting he’s okay. “Yeah he is.”

“Well he’s not the only idiot around here.”

A new voice suddenly speaks behind them making them both jump and spilt apart, however before Tim could turn around, arms were wrapping around his waist then he’s being picked up. He has enough time to exclaim “Conner!” before he’s getting tossed into the water.

Scrambling back to the surface, Tim instantly glares at his boyfriend as soon as he emerges. “You asshole!” He declares. When Kon’s answer was a laugh Tim splashes the dock, getting both Kon and Cassie wet at the same time.

“Hey! I wasn’t the one-”

Cassie’s cry was outdone by Bart’s war scream. All of them turn to look at him as he the man was running towards them at full speed, or more accurately, at Kon. Understanding what his plan was, Cassie leans over and grabs onto Kon’s feet, preventing the man from going anywhere. Kon shoots her a betrayed look before Bart was crashing into him, causing them both to topple into the water with a giant splash, Tim gets out of the way just in time to avoid being hit.

Cassie could be heard laughing from the dock and Tim wasn’t having any of that. He swims over and climbs onto the dock, watching the way Cassie jumps to her feet and backs away from him. Getting to his feet he starts advancing towards her as she simply grins at him.

“Think you got what it takes?”

“We’ll see.”

That’s when they hit each other and it became a wrestling match, they were pushing and shoving each other trying to get the other into the water. After a few minutes of this where neither one of them were really moving, Tim decides on a new plan and allows Cassie to tackle him to the edge of the dock. However just as he starts to fall over the edge he keeps a tight grip on her and manages to drag Cassie in with him, she tries to get away but was unable to do so in time, together they fall into the water just as Kon and Bart did moments earlier.

They spring up and all of them were laughing.

They spend a good couple of hours in the water then, every single finger on their hands were turned into prunes by the time they decide to get out and have the picnic they had brought with them in the beginning. It was a lovely spread and a great way to end their time down by the lake. They talk some more, enjoy the late afternoon sun before finally calling it a day and headed back up to the farm for the evening.

Out of all the days they’ve been there, their last evening was certainly the most interesting. That’s all because Mrs Kent decided to bring out Conner’s baby photos. Until that point Tim never knew that Kon could go that shade of red, it was highly amusing as it was adorable.

“Oh my god look at his cheeks!” Cassie coos, taking the photo album from Mrs Kent. “He had such chubby cheeks! Aww….”

Baby Conner was indeed adorable, he had little black fluffy hair, chubby cheeks with a button nose, in later photos a toothy grin, wide eyes, small chubby hands and fingers.

“You’re adorable Kon!”

Indeed he was. Mrs Kent had a whole variety of photos on Conner as he was growing up. There were some of his birthday when he wore a crocked party hat, there were some of him in the snow when his cheeks were flushed red and when he was dressed in millions of layers, some Christmas’ when he was opening up presents, when he started to work on the farm, covered in mud, first day of school, wearing ridiculous outfits only children could get away with and some of him petting the animals.

There was one photo in particular that caught Tim’s attention. It wasn’t one which symbolised a big event, it was simply of a young Conner grinning into the camera, showing all of his little white teeth which had a gap in them. There was some blood on his lips but it was clear that his first tooth fell out. There was something about the way he was smiling, the way his wide eyes were full of happiness that it made Tim’s heart melt at the sight of it.

He looks away from the photo to his boyfriend, “You really were a cute kid Kon.”

“As much as he looks like a little angel, he was anything but. Always causing us grief weren’t you now boy.” Mr Kent says laughing at his grandson.

Kon grins, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, I was the poster child of good behaviour.”

That gets multiple snorts and disbelieving looks aimed at him. He carries on grinning though, completely unfazed by them.

As they finish up looking at the photos, Mrs Kent serves dinner and they put them away, but not before taking pictures of them on their own phones mostly for future black mail material (Tim secretly takes a photo of the toothy grin one because he really likes it.)

They have a fantastic meal for dinner and an even better desert before they decide to gather everything up and make sure they’re ready for the departure in the morning. They’ve already decided that San Francisco will be the next main stop, they’ll be driving in that direction making little stops along the way since it’s still pretty far.

Mr and Mrs Kent were the first to retire for the night, they bid all of them a goodnight with the promise of a stomach-filling and mouth-watering breakfast in the morning. The four of them were left chilling in the living room, mindlessly watching TV. About half an hour later it was Cassie and Bart to call it a night next.

Tim and Conner both sit together in silence for another 15 minutes or so. Both of them just chilling and doing nothing more than lazing around, that is until Conner sits up, stretches and turns the TV off. Tim frowns at him and watches him with silent confusion. His boyfriend gets up, walks so he’s standing right in front of him and holds out his hand to him.

Still having no idea what he was doing, Tim takes the offered hand, allows Conner to pull him to his feet and to start leading them out of the living room. Part of him just assumed that Kon was taking them to bed, but those thoughts were pushed to the side when they head for the kitchen and out of the back door instead of the stairs leading up to the bedrooms. He gets even more confused when Kon takes them towards the barn.

It’s when Kon was unlocking the barn that Tim finally speaks up.

“Kon, what are you doing? Why are we out here?”

Thankfully it was a warm, dry night and not windy wet and raining, but that doesn’t do much to help Tim work out what his boyfriend clearly had planned.

To his frustration Kon doesn’t answer him. His partner simply unlocks the barn, grabs his hand and pulls him inside. Once in the barn Tim turns to him and crosses his arms over his chest annoyed at the mysterious behaviour. “Alright Kon, what’s going on?”

Kon shuts the barn and turns to him with a smile which makes Tim scowl even more. Kon steps up to him, places his hands on Tim’s arms and leans in to give him a kiss. Tim doesn’t give him the satisfaction of kissing back, he keeps his lips pressed together until Kon moves away with a sigh.

Kon pouts at him before rolling his eyes. “Instead of scowling at me like that, why don’t you turn around and have a look…”

That gets him to stop glaring and raise an eyebrow. He turns away from Kon and looks around. His eyes go wide at what he sees. In his annoyance with Kon he had completely missed the fact that the barn was dimly lit on the inside and how there was soft music playing from somewhere within. His eyes filter over to the line of candles that were laid out which all lead up the stairs to Kon’s converted loft.

His mind instantly goes to the fact that having candles in a barn is certainly not the wisest idea, but that was until he realised they were battery powered and not real candles. Huh, smart.

He flicks his eyes over to Kon who was stood watching him with a knowing smile.

“What’s all of this?”

For the second time that night Kon wordlessly holds his hand out, once again Tim takes it and allows himself to be lead. Conner takes him up the stairs and as they walk Tim eyes the fake candles on each step.

When they get to the top, Tim immediately notices that Kon’s loft was the same as the barn, all of it was dimly lit with fake candles giving the room a soft, warm glow. He also notices that the music was slightly louder up here but still quiet enough to still be background noise. The third thing he realises is that the rooms slightly changed just where the bed’s been pushed towards the edge of the room, creating a little more space in the middle.

Tim doesn’t get a chance to examine the room anymore because Kon was right there next to him, wrapping him up in his arms and starting to gently sway them in an almost dancing kind of way. Tim goes with it despite how confused he was feeling.

What was all of this about? What did Kon have planned?

“What-”

He didn’t even ask a question before his boyfriend was explaining. “So, I’ve been wanting to do this for a while and I thought that tonight might be a good night. That is if you want to. Which I’m not pressuring you into it because I don’t really know how you feel about doing it! I would have brought it up earlier but with everything that happened I didn’t want to seem like I was pressuring you into it and-”

Tim cuts off his rambling with a finger to his lips, there was a fond smile on his face as he asks, “Do what? What’s with all the fake candles and soft music?”

Kon gives him a hurtful look, like he had kicked a puppy instead of asking what he had planned. The look was then replaced with a meaningful glance at the neatly made bed as hands wander down his body to his ass.

It finally clicks. His eyes widen in shock as his whole face heats up with embarrassment. How did he not get what Kon was after? Was this what Kon was setting up this morning that made him later than usual? He _planned _all of this!

“Oh my god…” he groans and buries his face into Kon’s neck.

His boyfriend lets out a laugh and Tim feels him place his head on top of his own. “What did you think I meant dude? I couldn’t have really been any clearer.”

“Shut up.”

They stay hugging one another for a long moment, just gently swaying in time with the soft music and Tim takes in the moment and soft atmosphere. Eventually he pulls away from Kon, not letting him go however, and looks up at his handsome face.

“Do you really want to do it here? Practically in your childhood home?” He asks with a smile.

Kon shrugs, moving his hands so they rested on Tim’s hips. “Doesn’t make much difference to me man, I just figured I could romance you more here.”

Tim chuckles at the response, “Well considered me romanced.” He pauses and watches as Kon smile, watches the way his lips stretch out and the way they curve up at the ends.

Of course it’s been on Tim’s mind, it’s been on his mind for a long time, it’s just he’s never had the confidence to go all the way despite how madly in love he was with the man in his arms. But it’s different now, Kon knows his story, his history, that really should help him get over his insecurities he has about his body. But there’s still that fear inside of him, that uncertainty he can’t seem to shake.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I don’t want to pressure you…”

Kon’s soft voice brings him out of his thoughts. He looks up at the man and shakes his head, his arms tighten from where they’re wrapped around his torso, “No, I want, I want to. I really do. It’s just, I don’t know, it’s just…”

Why couldn’t he get his words out? Everything he was feeling seems to be making him a nervous wreck all of a sudden.

Kon doesn’t seem to care, his boyfriend simply bends down and captures his lips in a slow deep kiss that has Tim nearly melting at the knees. All of his thoughts seem to disappear as they kiss passionately for a long time, as they continue to gently sway to the music still playing in the background

When they break apart Kon smirks and releases Tim from his grip and starts twirling Tim around with one hand. Tim lets out a laugh as he’s spun around a couple times before he’s forced against Kon’s chest once again, this time pressing his back to Conner’s front.

Tim leans into Kon as they dance around, the orange hue of the room and the soft music all add to the atmosphere. It relaxes him and Tim finds himself indulging in it. It’s different and even romantic of Conner to do this for him.

As they dance Conner starts getting handsy. Tim allows his boyfriend to start freely groping him. His hands run up and down his arms, they run over his chest, squeeze his hips and even brush his nipples through his shirt.

Tim gasps and smiles as he’s touched, letting himself get lost in moment, but he’s snapped back to reality when Kon grabs the hem of his shirt. He straightness up almost immediately and grabs Conner’s wrists, stopping any further movement of taking off his shirt.

“Tim.”

“Kon.”

Tim feels Kon press his head against his own, feels the way his breath tickles his ear as he speaks. “Let me see. I know now, let me see you.”

Tim clenches his eyes shut and shakes his head, he couldn’t. He can’t let Kon see him. Not like that. This is what he’s afraid of, what makes him feel so insecure. He keeps a tight grip on Kon’s wrists and doesn’t move. He feels Kon pressed up behind him, simply waiting and breathing against him.

“Whatever it is I promise you I won’t judge you Tim. You’re perfect in every way I can imagine, whatever you’re scared of, what’s making you feel insecure, vulnerable, afraid, I promise you don’t need to be like that with me. Let me see.”

He still doesn’t move, though his grip slackens on Kon’s wrists. Was what he was saying true? Does he really mean it?

Eventually Tim swallows thickly and nods. Keeping eyes clenched closed he doesn’t stop Kon this time when the man reaches for his shirt and as he starts dragging off him. Once it’s off Tim feels the chills in the air but doesn’t move. He doesn’t dare look behind him where Kon is stood staring at his scarred back.

He tenses even further when he feels feather light touches move over his skin and across his spine. Tim recognises the patterns Kon’s taking, he knows the scars he’s tracing. After a moment Kon was there pressing up against him again, his boyfriend’s mouth pressing gently against the side of his face.

“You’re beautiful.”

Tim finally turns a looks over his shoulder at Kon. He’s shocked to find a look of love, admiration and even lust over his face.

“You can’t mean that…” Tim gets out, it’s barely a whisper.

Kon moves them around again so they’re facing each other this time.

“I do.” Kon’s hands find his own and their fingers lace together. “Your scars are proof that you’re stronger than what tried to hurt you Tim. They’re just as incredible as you are as a person. Please don’t hide from me anymore.”

Tim finds himself nodding before he realised what he was doing. What was it about Kon that made him so malleable? He triers to not think about it too much, he reaches up and captures Kon’s lips in another kiss and once again it becomes passionate and heated. Hands from both parties start exploring and now that he’s out in the open Tim feels a little more comfortable with going a lot further than they had before.

Kon will be a (hopefully) long lasting thing in his life and he isn’t scared or disgusted by Tim’s body. It makes him feel happier knowing that. That’s exactly why he’s the one pushing Kon towards the neatly made bed and pushing him down on the mattress to straddle his waist.

As Tim presses kiss after kiss to his lips, Kon smirks into it and presses back with his own force. “I love you.”

Kon gasps as Tim starts unbuttoning his jeans, “I love you too.”

It wasn’t his first time having sex, but it was his first time doing it with Kon. It was certainly special and made him wonder why he waited to do it for so long in the first place.

They spent some of the morning cuddling together like any other time until Kon got up to go do the morning chores for the last time. Without his partner Tim made his way to the farmhouse to find Bart and Cassie already sat down having breakfast.

They give him funny looks when he walks through the back door instead of down the stairs until seconds later when it seems to click at the reasoning of Tim’s unusual entrance, then his friends were both grinning like hyena’s.

Tim scowls at them both, offering no explanation, and sits down at the table to gather himself up some food laid out by Mrs Kent. Conner joins them a bit later and Bart’s and Cassie’s grins just seem to amplify. Conner notices them and gives a good natured laugh which Tim hits him for.

They spend the rest of the morning doing final checks and saying goodbye to the Kent’s before moving on with the next part of their trip. They haven’t got much left of the trip to go now, but it’s still more than enough for them to enjoy it and each other’s company for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Off the top of my head I don't know if the farm has a lake near it but for the sake of this story it does! For this story I really wanted to focus on Tim and Kon's relationship as they take that next step physically with one another and it turned out fluffy (not that I'm complaining). I actually really enjoyed writing this and I hope you all enjoyed reading it!


End file.
